


a roaring-burning need for this

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Developing Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Prompt Fill, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: “Please,” Yugyeom says, and he hates how his voice sounds so desperate when he’s hardly even been touched yet.





	a roaring-burning need for this

**Author's Note:**

> this is the eighth of eleven prompts that have been requested, and fills the prompt: yugyeom/mark/jackson - w. waiting impatiently for something. prompts can be found on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/gotsevenses/status/977863005978415105)!

“Please,” Yugyeom says, and he hates how his voice sounds so desperate when he’s hardly even been touched yet. He’s got Mark behind him and Jackson in front of him, and he’s so hard but neither of them are actually _doing_ anything. They just worked him up and now they’ve got him in between them, right where they seem to want him.

“Patience, yeah?” Mark’s right there in Yugyeom’s ear, his words low and smooth and perfect. The sound makes Yugyeom shiver, and he knows that if he were able to see Mark’s face right now, the look in Mark’s eyes would be deadly.

Yugyeom doesn’t need to see that, though. He doesn’t need to see that because he can see Jackson’s face instead. His smirk, the glimmer in his eyes. He’s disarming to even just look at. When he gets a hand on one of Yugyeom’s thighs, spreading them ever so slightly wider, Yugyeom actually whimpers.

Behind him, Mark presses a kiss to Yugyeom’s neck. His arms are warm, safe, and Yugyeom relaxes in them. The touch of Jackson’s fingertips on Yugyeom’s thigh is red hot, and Yugyeom’s on edge because of it. They’re making him feel so _much_ and yet neither of them are touching his cock.

Yet. Neither of them are touching his cock yet. They will eventually, because they’re going to have to, because they told him all about the countless ways they want to make him come when they were getting rid of his clothes. There were so many that it carried on into the two of them getting rid of their own clothes as well. The only difference is that Yugyeom’s completely naked, whereas Mark and Jackson still both have underwear on. Yugyeom would call it unfair, but he’s a bit too preoccupied with the fact that he’s not being touched for that.

Really, though, he’s mostly just grateful to be here. That they would open themselves up for him, that they want him here. That after the last couple of months of figuring out what the three of them should be together, he’s finally, finally in bed with them. Maybe it isn’t such a big step, but it feels like it is.

Jackson’s knuckles skim up Yugyeom’s thigh, closer and closer to Yugyeom’s dick but not there yet. Yugyeom shivers at the touch, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment. When he opens them, Jackson’s eyes are on his: determination, fire, want. Yugyeom can’t look away.

“You want me to blow you?” Jackson asks, and Yugyeom’s even more dumbfounded. One simple question, and he’s beyond stunned. Especially when he lets his gaze drift down from Jackson’s eyes to his mouth, fuck. Jackson’s tongue drags over his bottom lip and Yugyeom swears he’s going to explode just thinking about it on his cock.

“Yeah,” Yugyeom tells him, because it’s the only appropriate answer there is. He wants Jackson to suck him off, and he wants Mark to hold him like this, kissing him and talking him through it, maybe reaching a hand out to stroke through Jackson’s hair. “Please, Jackson-hyung, yes.”

“He’s so good,” says Mark, so certain. So warm. “His mouth is so good.”

Jackson can’t hide a smile at the praise. It’s clear how much he loves it, so Yugyeom takes a mental note to say something to that effect when Jackson’s actually going down on him. He _also_ can’t get rid of the mental image of Jackson sucking Mark’s cock, and he’s thought about it before, but now, with Jackson in front of him like this with his mouth open, wet and ready, it’s even better.

At long last, Jackson wraps a hand around Yugyeom’s dick. That alone is enough to have Yugyeom’s hips bucking up a little, trying to push more of himself into Jackson’s hand. He swears that if he could, he’d get even harder, but that doesn’t feel possible right now.

“Hyung, go on, please,” Yugyeom finds himself saying. He doesn’t think he can take another moment of not having Jackson’s mouth on him.

“Oh yeah?” Jackson’s smirking again, eyebrows raised. “What do you want?”

“Your mouth.” Yugyeom’s response comes automatically, breathlessly. _“Please.”_

“Mark-hyung? You think I should give it to him?” Jackson’s eyes drift across to Mark, expectant.

“I think he deserves it,” Mark says, the purest music to Yugyeom’s ears, and with that, Jackson leans in some more, taking Yugyeom into the heat of his mouth. (He’s every bit as good as Mark said. Yugyeom makes sure to tell him so when he’s done being speechless about what exactly _good_ apparently means.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs, and on twitter @gotsevenses !!


End file.
